1701moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spy Boy of Notre Dame
1701Movies' movie spoof of Walt Disney's classic of The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Quasimodo - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Esmeralda - Serena (Pokemon) * Phoebus - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Judge Claude Frollo - Giovanni (Pokemon) * Victor - Himself * Hugo - Himself * Laverne - Herself * Clopin - Brock (Pokemon) * Puppet Clopin - Bonsly (Pokemon) * The Archdeacon - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Achilles - Himself * Djali - Himself * Guard Leaders - Thimselves * Frollo's Soilders - Team Rocket Grunts (Pokemon) * Torturer - Jafar (Aladdin) * Quasimodo's Mother -Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) * Gypsies in Beginning of film-Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory), Professor Oak, and Mayor of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) * Bird With Quasimodo - Zazu (The Lion King) * Miler - Sultan (Aladdin) Scenes: # The Spy Boy of Notre Dame Part 1 - "The Bells of Notre Dame" # The Spy Boy of Notre Dame Part 2 - Ron's Unhappiness # The Spy Boy of Notre Dame Part 3 - Ron Spoils His Thinking to Giovanni # The Spy Boy of Notre Dame Part 4 - "Out There" # The Spy Boy of Notre Dame part 5 - Captain Ash/Serena the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice # The Spy Boy of Notre Dame part 6 - “Topsy Turvy”/Ron Gets Humiliated # P # P # P # P # P # P # P # P # P # P # P # P # The Spy Boy of Notre Dame part 19 - Ron Thought Serena is Dead/Battling Giovanni # The Spy Boy of Notre Dame part 20 - Ron the True Hero/“The Bells of Notre Dame” (Reprise) # The Spy Boy of Notre Dame part 21 - End Credits/“Someday” Quotes: * Giovanni: Isn't this one new? It's awfully good. It looks very much like the Pokemon girl. I know you helped her escape! And now all Paris is burning because of you! * Ron Stoppable: She was kind to me, Master. * Giovanni: You idiot! That wasn't kindness, it was cunning. She's a Coordinator! Coodinators are not capable of real love! Think, boy. Think of your mother. Movie Used: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Clips TV show and Movies: * Pokemon * Pokemon The First Movie * Mewtwo's Returns * Kim Possible * The Lion King * Aladdin * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid 2 * The Little Mermaid 3 * The Little Mermaid tv show * Aladdin * Aladdin the return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thives * Aladdin (TV Show) Voices: * Tom Hulce * Tony Jay * Kevin Kline * Paul Kandel * Cherles Kimbrough * Jason Alexander * Mary Wickes * David Ogden Steirs * Mary Kay Bergman * Jim Cummings * Frank Welker * Corey Burton * Bil Fagerbakkle * Gary Troubles * Will Friedle * Haven Pascall * Veronica Taylor * Ted Lewis * Eric Staurt * Kenneth Mars * Kath Soucie * Douglas Seale * Val Bitten Trivia: * Giovanni played frollo in Pokemon (Superdisneyfan15 Human Style) * This the First Played Movie * This movie will be Dedicated to Tony Jay (1933-2006) and Mary Kay Ber * This the movie what using pokemon characters * The storyline continues in The Spy Boy of Notre Dame 2. Gallery: Ron Stoppable Angry.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Quasimodo Serena (TV Series).jpg|Serena as Esmeralda Ash Ketchum Shocked.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Phoebus Giovanni (TV Series).jpg|Giovanni as Judge Claude Frollo Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:1701Movies